thedivisionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Thugs
Rioters are groups of common thugs and delinquents that just want to rob and even kill others to ensure their own survival. Many know they can kill but will use that as a final option, or they will pull the trigger first. Leadership While Rioters do not have a set in stone hierarchy, each gang follows a certain leader. Such examples being Hutch or Five-O (possibly may just be a boss or a squad-like leader, basically tougher versions of peon Rioters) as well as a few more leaders. They usually carry bigger and heavier weapons than their lower ranking members and tend to have armor, with the weapon of choice for most of them seems to be light machine guns and marksman rifles. Intelligence Brief Beyond the organized factions roam thugs and outlaws that now rampage through the city, rioting, looting, and assaulting any who come near them. Unafraid to wound or kill, they survive by preying on the weak. They roam in packs, hunting down easy targets and lashing out at authorities when they get the chance. Volatile and dangerous, they are a constant thorn in the side of the JTF and a steady drain on resources. Known Rioter Gangs * Lord of the 212's * Wild Child's Gang * Trio Crew - Daily HVT 3* * Break Out Crew - Daily HVT 1* * East Coast Crew - Daily HVT 1* * Grenade Brothers - Weekly HVT 3* * Thunder Riot - Daily HVT 3* * Hurricane Riot - Daily HVT 3* * Lightning Riot - Daily HVT 3* * Blood Sisters - Weekly HRT 3* * Pokerface's Gang - Weekly HVT 3* * Molotov Riots * Cinderella's Gang - Daily HVT 2* * Castro's Gang - Weekly HVT 3* * Switchback Riot - Daily HVT 3* Enemy Types * Lurker - Standard enemies armed with PF45 pistols or SMG-9 if Veteran/Elite and have more armor than the normal Lurkers * Dare Devil - Enemies armed with tear gas grenades and 586 Magnums or M1911 pistols (Veteran/Elite). They have a special ammo pack on the back of their backpack that can be shot, causing an explosion that will cause large amounts of damage, potentially killing them and anyone near, including the player. * Bruiser - Melee enemies armed with baseball bats. Elite variants use golf clubs instead. They have 2/3rds the amount of health and (if Veteran/Elite) armor compared to regular Rioters. * Lookout - Snipers armed with M44 Carbine sniper rifles or Classic M1As (Veteran/Elite) and PF45 pistols for close-range. They have 2/3rds the amount of health and (if Veteran/Elite) armor compared to regular Rioters. Can be easily picked out of the crowd by their large poncho that they wear. * Heavy Weapons - Armed with RPK-74 light machineguns, with 50% more health and armor compared to regular Rioters of the same rank. A red ammo box on their backpack can be shot to spray bullets everywhere, damaging anyone nearby and disrupting the Heavy Weapons user. Only Veteran and higher ranks appear to spawn. * Sprayer - Female Rioter armed with T821's and frag grenades/incendiary grenades, typically seen in Challenging mode or the Dark Zone and sharing characteristics of the Dare Devil's (the explosive pack weak spot.) Distinguishable from their red hooded jackets, and frantic running as they spray their sub machine guns erratically at the player. Spawn exclusively as Elite and Boss rank encounters. Named Enemies Story/Side Missions= |-| Free Roam= |-| High-Value Target= |-| Dark Zone= Quotes Lurker= *''We got a trespasser'' *''He is in the entrance'' *''Come on! Bite him some more!'' *''No one likes you!'' *''Get out of here!'' *''Just give up!'' *''Oh great!'' *''Damn shoot!'' *''What the fuck?!!'' *''Cover me! Reloading!'' *''Need more ammo!'' - Reloading *''Finish him off!'' - Player at low health *''Just a few more shots!'' - Player at low health *''Ah shit they got him!'' - Rioter dies *''I think he's dead man!'' - Rioter dies *''They got Alex!'' - Rioter dies *''He's dead man'' - Rioter dies |-|Dare Devil= *''Looks like you got some gas'' - Throwing grenade *''Let me see how you like this!'' - Throwing grenade *''Breathe deep!'' - Throwing grenade *''Take a deep deep breath!'' - Throwing grenade *''Incoming!'' - Throwing grenade *''Have a little taste of this!'' - Throwing grenade *''Watch it! This thing's hot!'' - Throwing grenade *''Hey! Catch!'' - Throwing grenade *''Want a little drink!?'' - Throwing grenade *''Damn it! No!'' - Rioter dies *''Oh my God!'' - Rioter dies *''Oh man! I-I think he's dead!'' - Rioter dies |-|Bruiser= *''Eat this!'' - Attacking *''I see you motherfucka!'' - Spotting player |-|Heavy Weapons= *''Fuck this!'' *''You're gonna fucking pay for that!'' - Rioter dies *''What the fuck is taking so long!?'' *''Are you fucking kidding me'' *''Come on out motherfucker!'' - Player in cover *''Fuckers, Gonna die!'' *''This is not ok!'' *''Alright, I got this'' |-|Lookout= Gallery Rioters Bruiser.png|A Bruiser at the Lincoln Tunnel Bruiser hitting civilian.png|A Bruiser hitting a civilian. Daredevil.png|A Dare Devil aiming his 586 Magnum. The division factions.jpg|Rioters confronting unarmed civilians. Rioters Mob.png|A group of Rioters, including an Elite variant armed with a SMG-9 Rioters Heavy Weapons: Dare Devil.png|Rioters Heavy Weapons and Elite Dare Devil searching an abandoned car Rioters Gang 1.png|A gang of Rioters including Bruiser, Dare Devils, Sprayer, Lurker, Heavy Weapons, and Lookout Rioters Gang.png|A gang of Rioters roaming New York tc-the-division-hvt-trio-crew.jpg|The Trio Crew one gang of the Rioters Catégorie:Antagonistes